Arthur le Sorcier
by Orenga
Summary: Merlin se rend compte qu'il n'est finalement pas le seul à devoir cacher un lourd secret.   Arthur/Merlin Homophobes, passez votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers : Rien est a moi !

Note de l'auteur : Bon, je me lance dans une fanfiction à chapitre. C'est encore un Merthur !

C est une première pour moi donc soyez indulgent !

Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine. :)

Orenga

* * *

**Prologue :**

«Oh ! Certes, Monseigneur ! J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il est parmi nous, dans cette enceinte même ! Mes méthodes sont infaillibles ! Mes verdicts, incontestables ! Les faits désignent une personne, et seulement une ! Vous Arthur ! » *

Un silence de mort accueilli cette révélation.

« - Pardon ? Qu'avez vous dit ? Uther fut le premier à sortir de la stupeur commune.

- Les outils de la magie ne peuvent m'être dissimulés ! Je suis certain qu'une fouille de la chambre du Prince, nous apportera tout ce qu'il nous faut ! *

- Je refuse Arédian ! Vous n'êtes visiblement plus aussi efficace que lorsque je vous ai connu. Je ne tolère que de pareilles absurdités sur mon fils soient dites dans mon royaume. Je me passerai de vos services désormais.

-Sire, je ne me trompe jamais, répondit Arédian en s'inclinant respectueusement. Et je vais vous le prouver... »

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il lança un poignard dans la destination d'Arthur et à la surprise générale, celle ci au lieu de se loger directement dans le crâne du Prince, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage et tomba lourdement. Personne ne manqua la soudaine couleur dorée qu'avaient pris ses yeux.

« - Non c'est impossible. Mon fils, un traître !

- Père je peux vous expliquer ! Je...

- Tais toi je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Ce n'est...

- Garde saisissez vous de lui. Enfermez le dans ses quartiers. Je dois... Je dois réfléchir. »

Arthur ne chercha pas à se débattre et fut enfermer dans ses locaux.

Arédian plus que ravit en sortant s'arrêta devant Merlin et lui susurra assez silencieusement pour que lui seul puisse entendre et d'un ton dès plus joyeux :

« Tu es le prochain Merlin ».

Orenga

PS : Pardon pour d'éventuelles fautes loupées.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers : Rien est à moi !

Note de l'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Pardonnez mon retard mais je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur comme je l'aimerai.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Orenga

* * *

" Tu es le prochain Merlin "

Un frisson mêlé de peur et d'horreur parcouru le corps du sorcier lorqu'Aredian lui souffla cette menace. Paralysé par la panique, il ne reprit conscience que lorsque Gaius vint lui parler :

« -Que t'a t'il dit Merlin ? demanda le médecin.

- Je... Il...

- Calme toi ! Il est parti, dis moi tout. Gaius sentait l'angoisse monter.

- Il sait Gaius ! Pour ma magie ! Je vais être condamné et rejoindre Arthur sur le bucher ! Oh mon Dieu Arthur est un sorcier !

- Écoute Merlin ! Je vais aller parler à Uther pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Toi pendant ce temps, tu rentres et tu prépares tes affaires. Si je n'arrive à rien avec le Roi, tu quitteras Camelot dés ce soir.

- Mais et vous ? Et Arthur ? Sans parler de Morgana(1). Avez vous vu comment il la regarde ? Je ne peux partir seul.

- Fais ce que je te dis. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre.

Alors qu'il allait dans la direction du Roi, il se retourna et ajouta :  
- Merlin, sois prudent s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et s'en alla vers sa chambre l'esprit en détresse. Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentit la magie d'Arthur ?  
Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse quand il fut interpellé par Guinevere qui avait l'air aussi perturbé que lui. Il dut se faire force pour maitriser le tremblement de sa voix quand elle lui dit :

« -Oh Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Arthur soit un sorcier.

- Pourtant la preuve est là Gwen. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi mais pardonne moi je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler maintenant. Je dois... Je dois effectuer une mission pour Gaius.

- Mais Arthur va être exécuté par son père. Et Aredian ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Je ne suis ni stupide ni aveugle Merlin. Crois tu que je n'ai pas remarqué comment il observait Morgana et surtout comme il t'observait toi ?

Le sorcier sursauta. Obnubilé par sa peur pour Arthur et Morgana, il n'avait vu les signes annonciateurs de sa future accusation de sorcellerie. Il répondit presque sincèrement :

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles Gwen.

- Je ne te demande pas d'explications Merlin. Tu es très attaché au prince et je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas mourir. Tu as un plan pour le faire évader lui et Morgana avec. Je veux en être.

Merlin lut la détermination dans le visage de son amie et sut qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Il sourit : il n'était plus seul à vouloir agir. Quelle chance avait il d'être son ami.

- Tu as en parti raison Gwen. Oui Aredian s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Morgana et moi. Non je ne laisserai pas Arthur aller vers une mort éminente. Je tiens effectivement trop à lui pour ça, rajouta t'il mentalement. Mais non je n'ai pas de plan. Je ne sais que faire et nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour nous organiser.

- J'ai une idée mais elle est dangereuse pour Arthur et toi. Je m'occuperai de la fuite de Morgana qui sera plus facile. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Alors que les deux complices parlaient évasion, plus loin Gaius tentait de convaincre Uther de ne pas exécuter son fils :

- Il est votre seul héritier ! Vous ne pouvez l'exécuter.

- Jamais je ne laisserai Camelot dans les mains d'un sorcier ! Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre cette abomination qu'est la magie. Comment a t'il pu ?

- Il n'a peut-être rien fait de tel. Avez vous oublié comment il est né ? Peut-être... Peut-être que cela a laissé des traces en lui.

- Gaius surveillez vos paroles ou je vous ferai condamner ! Et c'est impossible. J'ai déjà payé, dit il sombrement.

- Pardonnez ma franchise mais ce serait pure folie de tuer Arthur.

- Ne comprenez vous pas Gaius ? Il est sorcier et à l'heure qu'il est, tout Camelot est au courant. Les gens parlent vous savez. Je me bats depuis trop longtemps contre la magie pour tout abandonner maintenant. Si je ne fais rien, je crains une révolution du peuple.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'exiler alors ?

- Pour qu'il revienne réclamer le trône par la force ? Avais vous perdu l'esprit ? Ça me fait mal vous savez. Mal de savoir que ma tendre Ygraine me fut enlever pour rien.

- C'est votre fils Uther !

- En me trahissant il a perdu ce titre. Ma décision est prise : il sera exécuté demain à l'aube. Vous pouvez disposer.

Gaius s'inclina et sortit d'un pas rapide. Il devait prevenir Merlin qu'il allait devoir fuir sur le champs et seul. Le medecin était un vieil homme et n'avait donc plus sa force d'antan. De plus, trop avaient besoin de lui pour qu'il les abandonne. Malgré sa grande inquiétude, il savait que Merlin pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il tomba d'ailleurs sur ladite personne toujours en pleine conversation avec Guinevere .

« -Merlin ! Que fais tu encore là bon sang ?

Le jeune et son amie se lancèrent un regard entendu : Gaius était digne de confiance. Celui ci surpris cet échange et le fit savoir :

- Ah je vois. Tu sais Merlin, je te considère comme le fils que je n'aurai jamais mais je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme. Quoi que vous ayez décidé, agissez vite. Demain à l'aube ce sera trop tard. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Gaius s'en alla avant que ces larmes se mettent a couler. Gwen comme Merlin avaient compris ce qu'il venait de se passer : Gaius leur disait adieu. Le sorcier dut fermer ses yeux quelques secondes afin de lutter contre son chagrin. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite. Le message était bien passé : Uther avait pris la mauvaise décision.

« Bonne chance Gwen »

Le partie de la servante était simple. Elle devait avec Morgana, prétextant une promenade, sortir du domaine et se cacher dans la forêt au point de rendez vous convenu avec Merlin. La pupille du Roi était bien sur sous le sceau du secret et n'avait pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Uther de la laisser partir :

« Je considérais Arthur comme mon frère ! Comment a t'il pu ainsi me tromper ? J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce chahut pour me remettre les idées en place. Je ne serai pas longue. »

Ayant l'autorisation du Roi, Aredian ne pouvait la retenir au château.  
Merlin devait s'occuper d'Arthur toujours enfermé. Après avoir préparé quelques affaires pour survivre en foret, Gwen ayant fait de même, il devait se débrouiller pour passer les gardes, sortir Arthur de son état qu'il pensait amorphe et s'évader à deux par la fenêtre à l'aide d'une corde.

« Une corde ! Pourquoi faire si je peux user de ma magie en toute liberté maintenant ? »

La première partie du plan, la plus simple, se passa bien. En cuisine, après avoir pris des provisions pour leur fuite, il prépara un plateau repas qui serait son pass pour la chambre du condamné.  
Il arriva donc devant les gardes :

« -Halte ! L'accès aux quartier du Prince est prohibé.

- Je suis son valet attitré. On m'a donné l'ordre de lui apporter ce repas.

- Une servante vient de le lui apporter, dit l'un des deux gardes pointant soudainement sa lance vers la poitrine de Merlin.

- _Somnus_ ! (2) Ok. Le plan va déjà de travers, dit il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Merlin ?

- Arthur ! Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Demain je vais être exécuté idiot.

- Première bonne nouvelle, scanda Merlin joyeusement.

- Pardon ? Tu es si heureux de me voir mort parce que je suis... Je pensais que nous étions amis.

- Moi, heureux? Amis ?

Le sorcier vit la profonde tristesse que ressentait son maitre et comprit le quiproquo :

- Non ! Non ! Vous vous trompez ! La bonne nouvelle est que vous soyez réveillé et non déprimé comme je le pensais. Vous n'allez pas mourir demain car nous allons nous échapper !

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous répétez là.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et dit :  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Comment comptes tu réaliser cet exploit ?

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Était-ce une blague ? Si oui, elle était de très mauvais goût. Et comment avait il fait pour entrer dans sa chambre ? N'y avait il plus de gardes ? Impossible.

- Grâce à la magie bien sur.

Arthur vu ses espoirs de fuite être réduit à néant à l'entente de cette phrase prononcée comme l'évidence même. Car oui, il voulait vivre.  
- Nom de Dieu ! Quelle magie ? La mienne ? Je ne contrôle rien Merlin !

- Ah bon ? Mais comment avez vous fait pour arrêter le poignard ? Peu importe nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose Arthur.  
Je suis un...

- Sorcier ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent : un homme venait de faire son entrée.

- Aredian !

- Vous vous en alliez ? Aredian jubilait et encore le mot était faible. Pris sur le fait, Merlin allait être exécuté demain aux cotés de son maitre. Il aurait tout de même aimé un peu de difficulté. Avoir à l'épier, le menacer, s'en prendre à ses proches, le chasser quoi ! N'était il pas un chasseur après tout ? Tout ca été trop facile. Il soupira. Il pourrait tout de même le torturer juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Arthur désespérait. Mais qui lui avait flanqué un idiot pareil ? Ah oui ! Son père. Maintenant cet imbécile allait le rejoindre sur le bucher et c'était bien la dernière chose que le prince voulait. Autant il avait finit par accepter sa future mort autant celle de Merlin l'anéantissait. Pourquoi ca lui faisait aussi mal ? Et soudain la révélation d'Aredian lui revint en mémoire :

- Merlin ? Toi un sorcier ? Impossible.

Ce dernier paniquait pour changer. Pourquoi n'avait il pas vérifie si Aredian dormait ? En même temps, qui ne dors pas à minuit ? Il devait agir vite :

- _Leviastis_ !

Arthur fut propulsé à travers la vitre et commença une lente descente contrôlée par Merlin. Si moi je ne survis pas, se disait il, Arthur lui survivra.

- Tu es si naïf Sorcier ! Crois tu réellement que je vais gentiment te laisser faire ?

Aredian avançait l'épée levée vers le sorcier. Ce dernier se préparait mentalement à recevoir la lame et espérait rester assez longtemps en vie pour qu'Arthur atteigne le sol. Mais avant que le chasseur arrive à destination, une nouvelle force le jeta contre un mur l'assommant à moitié.

- Gaius ? Que faites vous là ? Merlin sentit un peu d'espoir renaître en lui.

- J'ai suivi Aredian. Il avait l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. J'ai bien fait apparemment. Si j'avais su quel était votre plan, si on peut appeler ça comme ca, je ne vous aurai jamais laissé faire. Où est donc Arthur ?

- Je suis en train de le descendre. Il ne reste que quelques mètres. **GAIUS ATTENTION DERRIÈRE VOUS **!

Trop tard. Aredian s'était réveillé et silencieusement, avait avancé pour empoigner Gaius par l'arrière accolant un poignard contre sa gorge nue.  
Merlin réagit au quart de tour et de sa main libre lança un autre sort :

- _Immobilis_

Aredian fut immobilisé mais sa poigne étant forte, Gaius ne pouvait s'échapper. Si Merlin rompait le sort, sans éloigner le chasseur, celui qu'il considérait comme son père mourrait. Mais il ne pouvait plus user de sa magie car Arthur était encore trop loin du sol pour stopper la lévitation. Il aurait pu attendre de l'avoir déposer pour pouvoir se concentrer sur Gaius mais le sorcier fatiguait : il ne pouvait tenir deux enchantements nécessitant chacun toute sa concentration. Il devait faire un choix : la vie d'Arthur ou celle de Gaius. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation possible.  
Merlin regarda le médecin d'un air implorant ce à quoi il lui répondit :

- Fuis pauvre fou. (3)

Merlin délivra Aredian qui trancha net la gorge de Gaius avant de vouloir s'occuper de sa proie initiale. Mais il avait déjà sauté dans le vide. Sa fatigue rendait sa manipulation très dangereuse mais il n'avait pas le choix: pour Gaius, il devait rester en vie et continuer sa mission. Heureusement, ( et surtout parce que je ne veux pas tuer Merlin et Arthur ) Merlin réussi a se jeter un propre leviastis et pu se poser sain et sauf avec Arthur.

- Peux tu m'expliquer c'était quoi ca ?

Les cloches tintèrent : l'alarme avait été déclenché. Merlin qui avait attelé deux chevaux à la base de la tour où se trouvait les quartiers d'Arthur s'y précipita.

- Merlin ? Tu pleures ?

- Arthur nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Dépêchez vous s'il vous plait.

Arthur ne put que qu'obéir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se qu'il s'était passé là-haut tandis qu'il tombé en chute contrôlée mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de Merlin. Tout du moins, pas maintenant car il ne comptait pas abandonner. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à chevaucher dans le silence complet vers le point de rendez vous.

* * *

(1) : Je préfère les prénoms originaux ! :)

(2) : Les sorts sont tout droit sortis de mon esprit ou de google traduction francais/latin

(3) : Pardonnez moi étant très fan des Seigneurs des Anneaux je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Orenga

PS : Pardon pour d'éventuelles fautes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : Rien est à moi !

Note de l'auteur : Pardonnez moi ! Pardonnez moi ! Pardonnez moi ! Quelques événements ont fait que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'écrire et donc de poster la suite. Mais maintenant ca devrait aller.

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Orenga

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils chevauchaient en silence. Pris en chasse, Merlin dut faire plusieurs détours afin de brouiller les pistes laissant son instinct le guider. Pas un instant il n'hésita sur le chemin à prendre ni ne se retourna ne serait ce que pour évaluer la distance les séparant des chevaliers. Il devait ramener le Prince en vie. Là était en cet instant la pensée qui tournée en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas regarder en arrière cela ne servait plus à rien. Pourquoi se retourner de tout façon ? Arthur était à ses cotés et ils avançaient vers une nouvelle vie. N'était ce pas là le plus important ? Après tout sa destiné était de protéger Arthur et rien qu'Arthur. Le dragon l'avait bien dit encore et encore. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour protéger tout le monde n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Gaius était... Non ! Arthur, il ne devait penser qu'à Arthur. Lui qui devait vivre à tout prix. Mais à n'importe quel prix ? Tout le monde devait il se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse accéder au trône ? Peut-être que oui. Il allait être le plus grand des Rois Merlin le savait. Mais alors, pourquoi Gaius en premier ? Il avait encore tant besoin de son père adop... Arthur ! Il ne devait penser qu'à Arthur. Le sorcier le savait : il devait se concentrer sur sa mission pour tenir le coup. Mais c'était si dur d'ignorer cette sensation de vide dans sa poitrine accompagnée d'une douleur si vive qu'elle en devenait presque physique. La fatigue aidant, plusieurs fois il se sentit sombrer dans le noir. Ces moments là, il ne voulait qu'embrasser les ténèbres qui doucement l'envahissait et l'entrainait dans cet état si doux d'inconscience. Enfin il pouvait oublier. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. En à peine quelques secondes il avait repris ses esprits. Pourquoi ? Encore et toujours Arthur.

Celui ci suivait bêtement et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Plusieurs fois il tenta d'engager la conversation mais soit Merlin lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment soit il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le Prince savait en observant son valet que quelque chose de grave s'était passée dans sa chambre. En effet, son visage reflétait une immense colère mais ses yeux tout autre chose. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire... de la tristesse ? Oui c'était ça. Un profonde tristesse. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne supportait cette lueur dans son regard comme si quelque chose en lui s'était définitivement détruit. Parfois il avait même l'impression que Merlin allait tomber de son cheval. Il était toujours le premier a se plaindre de fatigue quand ils allaient en chasse et ayant chevauche longtemps ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais il se reprenait si vite qu'Arthur se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé. Que s'était il donc passé là-haut ?  
Estimant qu'ils avaient semer les gardes à leur trousse, Arthur stoppa son cheval. Il voulait et allait avoir des explications.

« - Mais que faites vous Arthur ? Ils arrivent !

- Non ils n'arrivent pas. Je ne sais où nous allons mais au vu de tous les brusques changements de direction que tu nous as fais faire, je pense, non je suis persuadé qu'ils sont loin et nous retrouverons pas avant ce soir. Ce sont, enfin, c'était mes hommes. Je connais leur capacité crois moi.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Ils nous tueront !

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant.  
Arthur ne pensait ces mots, il cherchait juste à faire réagir Merlin. Et il réussit avec succès, le sorcier exprima sa colère:

- Plus rien à perdre ? Sincèrement plus rien à perdre ? Est-ce une blague ? Je n'accepterai pas qu'il fut sauvagement assassiné pour rien ! Est-ce clair ?

Tous deux étaient maintenant descendus de leur monture. Merlin les poings serrés avait l'air de vouloir frapper Arthur qui lui n'était nullement impressionné. À cet instant, le Prince avait étonnement oublié que l'homme en face de lui était un puissant sorcier et semblait prêt à se défendre. Merlin n'avait qu'une envie : utiliser sa magie pour le transporter au point de rendez vous qui était encore loin. S'affrontant avec colère, la tension était palpable. Mais lorsqu'Arthur assimila les paroles de son compagnon, seule une très grande surprise demeura en lui.

- Sauvagement assassiné ? Qui ? Qui a été sauvagement assassiné ? Répond Merlin !

Arthur l'avait empoigné et le secouait comme si sa violence allait faire avancer plus vite la conversation.  
Soudainement, exténué autant physiquement que moralement Merlin s'effondra en larme dans ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ayant tenu jusque là en essayant d'uniquement se concentrer sur leur fuite, les dires d'Arthur avaient fait exploser sa carapace.

- Il est mort Arthur ! Je le considérais comme mon père et Aredian l'a tué sous mes yeux Arthur. Il l'a égorgé et moi je n'ai rien pu faire ! Pourquoi ? Dites moi à quoi me sert ma magie si je ne puis aider ceux que j'aime ?

Arthur était perdu. De qui parlait il ? Qui considérait il comme son père ? Gaius ! Cette évidence le fit vaciller. Gaius était mort.

- Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi à t'il fait ça ?

- Il est mort par ma faute ! C'est ma faute Arthur vous comprenez ? Il est mort... »

Le Prince comprit qu'il n'aurait de réponses maintenant : Merlin devait se laisser aller pour pouvoir se remettre du choc. D'abord mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir son serviteur pleurant à chaude larmes dans ses bras, il finit par se détendre et alla même jusqu'à l'attirer à lui dans une tendre étreinte.  
Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu son père aujourd'hui et Merlin était la seule personne qui lui était resté royal. En fait, Merlin était en cet instant, la seule personne qui lui restait.  
Alors ils restèrent là, chacun profitant du réconfort que l'autre lui procurait. Deux hommes n'étaient pas censés se comporter ainsi mais ils y penseraient plus tard. Pas maintenant. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi. Même quand Merlin eut cessé de pleurer ils ne bougèrent. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient bien là l'un contre l'autre mais surtout parce qu'ils n'osaient faire face au malaise qui allait sans aucun doute suivre.  
Finalement, Merlin s'écarta lentement du blond. Il commença à parler avant qu'un silence pesant s'installe.

« - Lorsque je vous ai propulsé par la fenêtre, Aredian s'est avancé vers moi dans l'intention de me tuer. Alors je me suis préparé à recevoir la lame espérant juste pouvoir rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que vous atteignez le sol sain et sauf. Seul m'importait votre survie. Mais avant qu'il arrive à moi, Gaius...

Merlin s'interrompu un sanglot montant en lui. Arthur posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Le sorcier pris une longue inspiration et repris :

- Gaius est arrivé et l'a envoyé dans le mur d'une formule magique plongeant Aredian dans l'inconscience. Enfin c'est ce que l'on pensait car il s'est vite réveillé et l'a empoigné le menaçant de son poignard. J'ai réussi grâce à ma magie à littéralement stopper Aredian. Mais sa poigne étant forte, Gaius n'a pu s'en échapper. J'aurai pu l'éloigner de lui mais votre descente combiné au sort d'arrêt lancé sur ce maudit chasseur m épuisait de toute force. J'allais lâcher. Pour tenir, il fallait que je stoppe un sort donc que je tue l'un de vous deux. Le choix a été vite fait. Vous ne devez pas mourir Arthur. C'est ma destiné de vous protéger. Et Gaius l'ayant comprit, s'est sacrifié pour vous.

Arthur était abasourdi. Par deux fois Merlin avait privilégié sa vie au détriment d'abord de sa propre vie puis de celui de son père adoptif.

- Ta destiné de me protéger ?

Merlin lui raconta alors tout jusqu'au plan d'évasion concocter avec Gwen s'arrêtant seulement lorsque Arthur demandait quelques précisions, ce qui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs. Le Prince allait de surprise en surprise. Il n'en revenait absolument pas. Merlin avait tant fait pour lui a son issue. Tant de fois il aurait du mourir mais Merlin avait été la pour lui. Submergé par l'émotion il souffla un simple " Merci " quasi inaudible mais que Merlin compris. Il enchaîna vite pour effacer sa gêne :

- Tu sais Merlin, j'étais persuadé que la magie était proscrite dans ce royaume. Si j'avais su, je me serai dévoilé plus tôt.

Et Arthur réussi l'impensable : Merlin rit.  
Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il posa sa main sur la joue du sorcier et dit :

- C'est ainsi que je prends plaisir à te voir Merlin.

Se rendant compte de son geste et de la rougeur colorant le visage de son ami, il retira brusquement sa main et se retourna pour cacher ses propres rougeurs. Merlin, sa joue brulante, enchaîna rapidement mais timidement sur un sujet qui le tenait à coeur :

- Alors comme ça... Vous êtes vous aussi un sorcier ?

Même si Merlin avait eu la preuve des pouvoirs du Prince, il sentait que malgré les apparences, c'était là un sujet épineux. Déjà la panique d'Arthur quand il crut qu'ils allaient s'enfuir grâce à sa magie démontrait que comme pour le brun, il était sorcier de nature. Puis c'était connu qu'il avait été élevé dans l'horreur de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la magie. Conclusion, Arthur avait du grandir en luttant contre sa nature, en se détestant. Le pire pour Merlin, était qu'il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Il était donc important pour lui d'écouter son histoire après qu'il ait si ouvertement livré la sienne.  
Arthur soupira avant de répondre :

- Sorcier. C'est un bien grand mot pour me décrire. Tu sais comme toi, je crois que je suis né avec la magie en moi. Jamais je ne l'ai étudiée. Elle est juste là. Je me souviens de la première fois où je m'en suis aperçu : Morgana m'avait disons, un peu énervé je ne sais plus pour quelle raison. Fidel à moi même, je me suis vengé. Mais le Roi n'a découvert que cette dernière partie et je fus donc le seul à être blâmé. Un Prince se doit d'être aimable envers les dames blablabla. J'eu beau tenté de lui expliquer que je n'avais ouvert les hostilités, il préféra croire Morgana et son visage d'ange. Je fus consigné dans mes quartiers... Efface ce sourire de ton visage Merlin où tu le regretteras. Voilà c'est mieux. Donc je fus consigné et comme tu peux le deviner, j'étais très en colère. C'était si injuste vois tu ? Alors tandis que je pestais férocement... ne lève pas les yeux au ciel non plus Merlin... contre le Roi et Morgana, j'ai soudain eu l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de moi. Levant mon regard, je me suis rendis compte que ce n'était pas la pièce qui tournait mais bel et bien mes meubles. Mes meubles Merlin ! Oui même mon lit ! Premier réflexe, regarder la couleur de mes yeux dans un des miroirs qui flottaient. Le Roi me disait souvent : " Les yeux sont la fenêtre de âme. Si ils sont couleur or, alors l'âme est mauvaise." Tu imagines ? Apprendre que tu es un monstre ? J'avais si peur que le Roi le découvre. Je sais qu'il m'aurait exécuté sans le moindre remords. Apparemment, j'avais malheureusement raison . Alors j'ai tout fait pour cacher cette tare. Au début, terrorisé, je ne pensais qu'à ça : pourquoi suis je un monstre ? Le Roi en est il un aussi ? Que ferai je si il l'apprend ? Dois je fuir ? Mais dès que je me posais trop de questions, inconsciemment ma magie s'activait. Je n'avais aucun contrôle ce qui m'effrayait énormément. C'est arrivé une fois en présence du Roi. J'étais frustré car il ne voulait me parler de ma... Enfin j'étais frustré. Tellement que j'ai fait explosé une vitre de la pièce ou plutôt ma magie l'a fait. Alors que le Roi s'est immédiatement dirigé vers la fenêtre pour comprendre, je me suis enfui avant qu'il ne remarque la teinte qu'avaient pris mes yeux. Il était très déçu de mon comportement croyant que j'avais eu peur d'une attaque. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis décidé à ignorer cette partie de moi. Je la croyais définitivement éteinte jusqu'à ce que Aredian me prouve le contraire. En effet, en ignorant ma situation, les manifestations de sorcellerie en moi s'arrêtèrent. En fait, ma magie était juste en veille. Et voilà. Nous en sommes là maintenant. Quel soulagement de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui me comprend. »

Oui Merlin comprenait. Ayant attentivement écouté son récit, il avait découvert et conclu plusieurs choses :

1- Arthur ne considérait plus Uther comme son père qu'il appelait désormais " le Roi". Appellation prononcée a chaque fois froidement et avec une certaine distance. Pas comme un fils devrait appeler son père. C'était une bonne chose. Il s'était presque détaché de son passé. Le presque menait au deuxième point.

2- Ygraine, elle, était toujours sa mère même si il n'arrivait pas à parler d'elle. Gaius avait dit à Merlin un jour qu'Uther refusait de parler ou d'entendre parle de sa défunte épouse. Arthur ne devait donc connaître que le minimum sur sa mère et là était son point faible car même si le Roi pensais le contraire, Arthur était destiné à prendre sa place. Et si il s'avérait que pour cela il doive défier Uther à mort, sa volonté de connaître la vérité pourrait lui être fatal. Or Gaius et Uther étaient les seuls à pouvoir répondre aux questions du blond. Mais l'un était mort et l'autre le voulait dans le même état.  
Le sorcier devait régler ce problème au plus vite.

3- Dernier point, sa magie. Arthur semblait la considérer comme une partie indissociable de sa personne. C'était réellement sa magie et non la magie. Le Prince était un sorcier et il l'acceptait. Peut-être parce que maintenant il n'était plus seul. Mais c'était un sorcier débutant qui avait donc besoin d'un sérieux apprentissage. Merlin en soufflait d'avance. Le futur ne s'annonçait pas facile.

- Désormais Arthur, je vais vous enseigner comment contrôler votre magie. Ce ne sera pas chose aisée, mais nous y arriverons ensemble. Par contre, je vous demanderai de garder secret mes propres facultés. Nos entraînements se feront à l'insu de tous. Est-ce d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Un étrange pressentiment. Vous devez me faire confiance ! Alors, est-ce d'accord ?

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Merlin.

- C'est cela oui... Nous devrions maintenant. Le point de rendez-vous n'est pas tout proche. Et je suis sur que Morgana et Gwen s'impatientent.

- Ah les filles... !

Durant leur entrevue, ils en avaient profiter pour se nourrir et se reposer. Ils étaient donc tout deux en pleine forme pour reprendre la route.

Un peu plus tard sur le chemin Merlin prit son courage à demain pour lui dire :

- Arthur pour tout à l'heure quand je pleu... Enfin vous voyez...

- Il ne s'est rien passé oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne raconterai pas au monde entier quelle fillette tu es.

- Oh ! D'accord. Mais je voulais juste vous dire... Merci !

Il lança son cheval au galop immédiatement après avoir lancé cette phrase qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il aurait du être reconnaissant du silence de son Prince mais il ne l'était pas. Pourquoi au contraire était il déçu ? Arthur avait eu le temps de voir la déception et la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de Merlin avant qu'il accélère soudainement. C'était inattendue. Tout deux pensèrent alors au même instant :

" Que vient il de se passer ? "

* * *

Je tiens à remercier Syeran pour son commentaire ( Voilà la suite xD ), tous ceux qui ont lu, mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Pardon pour d'éventuelles fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire.

Orenga


End file.
